


CALLING WEN JUNHUI LOVERS...

by junhuiwishes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jun, Dancer Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Everyone Loves Wen Junhui | Jun, M/M, Omega Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Poly Performance Unit, Poly WonGyuHuiHao, Shy Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Soft Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Sub Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Vampire Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Wen Jun Hui | Jun is Whipped, Wen Jun Hui | Jun-centric, poly 96z
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhuiwishes/pseuds/junhuiwishes
Summary: request jun stories here 😁
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino/Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Chan | Dino/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Seokmin | DK/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Everyone, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Yan An, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Yao Mingming (Idol Producer), Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 41
Kudos: 29





	CALLING WEN JUNHUI LOVERS...

u guys can request any jun centric fics if u want! :D i'll try my best 

NOTE:

i don't write y/n x jun sorry i don't believe in a heterosexual lifestyle 🙄 (if u get mad.. it's not that deep 🙁) 

i also am not really good at writing smut cuz.. the terminology man... but i will definitely try! oh and i would love to write fluff! 

i hope u guys will like what i write! i want to practise so i can actually put out stuff i don't hate/wish was worded so much better 🥺🥺

RULES! 

1\. leave a ship + trope/prompt/plot (make it as specific as possible if u can!)

2\. wait a few business days as i edit and re edit.. sorry i'm slow as hell ><

3\. once i publish it, i'll dedicate it to you! then u can let me know what u want changed and i'll edit it as best as i can :D

4\. plz be patient and nice i cry easily 😞

5\. the stories aren't going to be included in here as i don't wana make this a request book, but i'll post them all separately and dedicate them to you instead :D

thank u for reading i lov u and wen junhui

also not to be annoying but look at this fancam of him im going insane... absolutely batshit crazy

https://youtu.be/kqN60E_AfFY

AND THIS FANCAM TOO https://youtu.be/opMLMVkWUlQ 

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS WHY IS THERE SO LITTLE HANSOL x JUN like i stumbled across this junsol video the other day and i was like.. 👀
> 
> https://youtu.be/oPZ-M4r9KcY
> 
> it's a stretch but it's so entertaining and their friendship is so underrated 🥺🥺 i can't believe i had to notice them interact through a youtube video like this 😭


End file.
